Truth or Dare
by BBGUN.TUMBLER
Summary: How far can one dare screw up one - or more - persons life? Depends. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Kiss of Death

"Okay, Claire, I dare you to..." Alicia trailed off. "Kiss Josh!!" Massie suddenly said.  
"What?!" Claire blurted, sprinkling her drink from her mouth everywhere. Everyone laughed out loud, but Claire stayed serious. "What?" Massie asked, still laughing, "I mean, you guys kissed – like – a long time ago. It should be ancient history by now. Right?"

Still.

Alicia stiffened a little too. Massie was drinking way too much. "Um, Massie, I think you've had a little too much to drink," Alicia told her. Everyone giggled. Massie looked at Alicia and asked very directly, "What did you say?"  
"Wh-I just said you're drinking a little too much. That's all."

"So… I sound drunk? I'm acting drunk? Nuh-uh. _Massie Block_, never seems drunk. She never _gets _drunk, not with this little."

"Okay, first of all Massie, this is my dare. Second, I never said you looked drunk. It's just that you're drinking a little more than normal."  
"Does this seem like a lot to you or something?"

They stared at each other for a _long_ time. "Fine," Alicia finally said, "Claire, I dare you to kiss Derrick – French kiss." Massie froze. That dare was forbidden – no, no one ever stated the rule verbally or anything, but it was just something everyone knew. It was _common sense._  
"Um," Claire muttered, "Derrick?" Alicia nodded.

"Come on, you know the rules. Once you're in the game, you stay until _everyone's _had enough."

"I've had enough," Massie interjected.

"I haven't, girl," Derrick smiled as all the other girls giggled. He took a seat next to Massie and took a sip of Massie's drink. "What's the dare?"

"Alicia dared Claire to French kiss a certain boy," Kristin grinned.

"Hope it's me," Derrick laughed. Massie gasped. There was a silence. "…What?" he said.

"It is you," Alicia said trying to stay serious – she couldn't though. She laughed out loud with everyone else.

"Well, " Derrick began, "Claire?"

Massie wanted to slap both Alicia and Derrick. What do they think they're doing? Massie's head was clouding up. She felt dizzy. Maybe she _did_ have too much to drink.

Claire looked around and sighed. "Let's just get this over with," she said not enthused at all. She grabbed Derrick's neck and kissed him – French style. Everyone around them hooted extra loud. "Go Derrick!!" some of the guys around watching shouted. Derrick held Claire's hips, but Claire tried to get him off. She placed her hands on his shoulders, signaling that that was enough. He used more tongue as every second passed though.

Massie couldn't believe her eyes. Derrick was enjoying the kiss! Claire was the one who wanted to stop the kiss. She wanted to tell people, 'I know, Claire just wouldn't stop kissing him!! He was repelling her – you saw it right!' But, it was kind of too obvious what was happening. Her mind swirled even faster. She held her stomach.

"Get off!" Claire managed through her teeth. She pushed Derrick off with her best might, and he went down tumbling down right next to Massie – where he _supposedly _belonged. He had a huge grin on his face.


	2. The Real Kiss of Death

"Hey, Claire," Dawson Tokar called, "You wanna play truth or dare with me?" All the guys around him giggled. She turned tomato red and walked faster towards her locker. "Claire!" Cam called, "Are you okay?" The second she looked up and saw his face, she felt tense. "Cam," she smiled, "What's up?" Her voice was awkward, and so was her smile.

"I heard…" he said, but he didn't look angry at all. He looked… _worried._ "Are you alright? I mean, I know everyone's been… you know… grilling you about it."

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked, "I was just being stupid, you know- -"

"It's fine, really," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Seriously?" He nodded. Claire smiled back and forgot all about it. He deserved boyfriend of the year.

Massie, on the other hand, didn't deserve best friend of the year.

"Claire, there you are." Massie stopped. Everyone was watching. "It was kind of hard to find you without you all over Derrick." She raised one eyebrow suggestively. "Don't worry, I forgive you." Claire was taken aback. Was she really going to deal with this crap? Come on, she wasn't a middle schooler anymore.

"Forgive me for… what?" Claire asked. She took a step forward. "I mean, did I do anything wrong?"

"Didn't you kiss my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, on a dare.

"Would you ever dare me to do that to you?"

"Dare you to kiss Cam?"

Massie grinned. She grabbed Cam by the neck and kissed him madly. She made sure to use her tongue. Claire stood there with her eyes wide open, and she felt like crying. She didn't dare to look back and see everyone throwing their hands up hooting and yelling for more. Massie pushed Cam on the lockers and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"STOP IT!" Claire yelled, and Cam pushed her off panting. "How did you feel, Claire?" Massie asked her.

"I felt terrible, especially because I never dared you to do that!!"

"What are you talking about? You said, _dare you to kiss Cam_."

"That was a question, Massie, and you damn right knew it!" Massie shrugged.

Claire grabbed her bag with tears streaming down her cheeks and walked off to the bathroom. From nowhere, Layne rushed over to her. "Claire wait!!" she called. She stopped in front of Massie though. "Just, FYI Massie, everyone knew that his lips weren't moving at all. Wasn't it gross kissing someone who wasn't kissing you back?" Layne asked her, "And it looked like you tried _really_ hard." She said it so genuinely; it made it even more annoying. And on top of that, she said it loud enough so everyone would hear it.

"BREAK IT UP!" Principal Burns suddenly yelled at everyone, "GET TO CLASS!!" He walked over to Cam and Massie. "You two come with _me_."


	3. Comitting PDA

Principal Burns stared at the ground trying to come up with an appropriate phrasing for what he was about to say. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The sound intimidated both Massie and Cam, and they exchanged a glance suggesting fear. "You… no," Principal Burns muttered. He walked from one side of the room to the other side, left to right, right to left, again and again. Cam's palms began sweating.

"Well," he said, finally coming to a stop, "You two are both freshmen now. You are no longer in middle school, and less is tolerated at this stage. You two have yet to understand the severity of committing PDA, and you will not leave my office until you do. You're glad that _my_ principal as a high school student is not here to judge you – I understand the generation change since my time, what with the young ones becoming more and more intimate at a younger age as the generation proceeds – but the fact remains and _will_ remain, that PDA is not something to be taken lightly, especially with you two. That was not a seen people would like to have seen, considering the… extremity of it too. Now, you two, tell me what happened, and you better be telling the truth. Lying is far beyond PDA, you two should well know."

Massie glanced at Cam so quickly that there was no way Burns would catch it. "Principal Burns," Cam began, but Massie continued. "We actually got into a fight, to tell you the truth, and I was so mad, but he came up to me this morning and gave me this beautiful box of chocolate, and I couldn't help but, you know. And you know the position we stand at school, before we knew it everyone was watching."

Massie smiled at Cam, and so Cam smiled at Principal Burns. Their smiles were so fake; it would've looked like a comedy. "That's the story," Cam grinned, very uneasily.

Principal Burns finally took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't understand your generation," he said to himself. After an intense while, he fixed himself up and straightened his posture. "So, from my understanding, you two have a relation? Correct me if I'm wrong."

The two had their mouth open unable to speak. "A- -" was all that could escape their throat. "W-What do you mean, relation?" Cam asked.

"Well, by relation, I mean are you two _dating_. Do you have feelings for each other, I'm saying."

"… Yeah, yeah. Totally," Massie replied. They grinned and leant into each other.

"Alright, well this time I have no choice but to have to let you go. I will come up with an appropriate punishment by the end of the day, and you will somehow be notified by then. You two, hopefully, now understand what it means to commit PDA. Please, take more caution next time, even during the _heat of the moment_. Taking into consideration of others is a real momentous to our school motto."

"We understand fully, Principal Burns," Cam politely said.

"Good. Now take these slips to your next class, you will still receive a tardy as part of your punishment – but only a part. You are excused."

"Oh my god, Burns is such a hard ass," Massie sighed as they walked towards their next class.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Cam halted to a stop.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen now?! We're not dating, we're not even friends, and I don't even _respect_ you."

Ouch.

"I'm not stupid, and I know you're not. We tell Burns that we broke up. It's not gonna get us in trouble. And as for not respecting me, it's your stupid girlfriend you should lose respect for."

"She isn't stupid. Not the least bit, at least compared to you."

"Ouch, I've been _stung_. I know you think that Claire's the innocent one here, and I sure as hell know _I'm _not. But the lesson's been taught."

"What lesson? Damn it, don't act like- -"

"What did she do to me?"

"Nothing! That's the whole thing!"

"Think about it – she kissed my boyfriend, I kissed hers. It's an eye for an eye, isn't it?"

"But she did it on a dare- -"

"As if that makes a difference, it's not like we would have shot her if she didn't. She had a choice, I don't know why you're so _reluctant _to forgive her."

Wow.

She made sense.


End file.
